


Michael’s Song

by Lmnvslight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Michael (Supernatural) is Wayne Hopkins, Michael cares about his friends, Michael has emotions, Singing, a bit of fluff too, good friend luna, luna is an angel, metaphorically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmnvslight/pseuds/Lmnvslight
Summary: Luna has a special place in the Forbidden Forest she likes to go when she needs to think, or get away from the bullying. When she visits her sanctuary one evening, she is surprised to find somebody already there.Inspired by inukagome15’s The Last Archangel series.





	Michael’s Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel: First Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635096) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 

The Forbidden Forest was forbidden for a reason. If you didn’t know how to navigate the forest, how to avoid the myriad of deadly creatures, how to defend yourself… you were as good as dead. Very few students even went near the forest. Even the more rebellious students steered clear of it. 

The last person you’d ever expect to see wandering around the deadly forest was a Ravenclaw. The members of that house were too wise and cautious to go anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. Even their brilliant curiosity was not enough to tempt them out. 

However, there was one exception to that rule. Luna Lovegood was, in fact, an exception to quite a lot of rules. The blonde wisp of a girl didn’t enter the forest because she lacked wisdom, however. Nor was it because she was curious. 

No, the reason Luna drifted through the forest, following an invisible path she knew kept her away from anything dangerous, was to seek solace.

In her first year at Hogwarts, before the attacks really started, she had wandered down to the groundskeeper's hut. She had been looking for Wrackspurts, as they seemed to gather around the large man, but she had instead struck up a conversation with him. She’d told him about the different creatures that nobody else could see, and Hagrid, instead of scoffing at her, had seemed interested. 

“Them invisible creatures sound a lot like thestrals ‘ta me. Not many can see ‘em.” 

Fascinated, Luna had asked to know more about thestrals. Instead of telling her, he led her into the forest. She paid careful attention to where they were going, knowing this might be one of the only safe paths in the forest. 

“Now don’ wander off,” Hagrid called, “T’ the lef’ is the centaur’s territ’ry, an’ they don’ like visitors none.” 

By the time they reached a small clearing, she’d memorized the route, and knew how to avoid the dangerous areas. She tucked the information into her mind, knowing she would probably use it later. 

In the small clearing, three horse-like creatures were grazing. They were pure black, and a little taller than normal horses. They had enormous bat wings folded against their flanks. And, most startling of all, they had no flesh. Their bodies seemed to be made out of pure, black skeletons. They were a little frightening looking, but Luna didn’t think they looked scary. 

She stepped out, holding up her hand. One of the thestrals wandered towards her, and she stroked its smooth, bone face. 

“They look lonely,” she commented. The thestral nibbled at her hair. Eleven year old Luna let out a giggle.

She returned many times after that, seeking a place she could relax. Seeking a place she could escape the taunts and teasing from even her own housemates. The thestrals didn’t think she was stupid for believing in stange creatures. The thestrals didn’t judge the clothes she wore, or call her Looney. 

Luna especially liked to come to the clearing on evenings like this. The air was still and mysteriously calm, in a way that might be precursor to a storm, or just a quiet night. A barely there fog clung to the ground, billowing up with each step taken. There was a chill that was only just noticeable through her cozy, hand-knit sweater given to her by Ginny. It was a Sunday evening, in that magical hour between dusk and sunset. Twilight seemed to be the time her thestral friends were most active. If she hadn’t been afraid to disturb the magical aura the forest now held, she would be skipping her way there. 

When she reached her special place, she froze in surprise. Someone was already there. 

It wasn’t the first time someone had beat her to her clearing. Hagrid, (whom she suspected might be a half-giant, or maybe a Tree-dancer- she’d have to tell Daddy.) had joined her in the clearing a few times. But this person- or rather,  _ being _ \- was not the groundskeeper. 

He was still several meters away from her, and his back was towards her, but he was impossible not to recognize- at least to her. 

The six massive wings of flame and fire extending from his back, and the warm light he emitted unmistakably marked him as Michael. 

Luna was surprised again when he didn’t notice she was there. She had never yet managed to sneak up on Michael. Even if he didn’t outwardly react to her walking up to him, his wings showed that he registered her presence. The feathers, for lack of a better term, would brighten and quiver a little in recognition, seeming to greet her. It was always difficult for Luna to keep from waving back. 

But Michael’s wings were completely still as she approached. She gazed at him curiously, wondering if she should announce her presence. In the end she decided against it. If he hadn’t sensed her, he must be very busy. She turned to leave him to his important angel matters, but paused when something tickled at her senses. 

It was a sound, one that was either too high or too low for human ears- she couldn’t tell. She couldn’t hear it after all. But she could feel it. The melody- no  _ melodies-  _ pulled at something deep inside her. The more she reached out with her senses, the more she could feel the music. It grew louder and louder, until she felt like she might actually be able to hear it. 

The longer she listened, the more melodies she could pick out. Each had its own unique harmony, twisting together and complementing each other perfectly. Hundreds of melodies, then thousands, then  _ millions _ of songs, all blending into one heart-wrenchingly beautiful song that filled Luna with awe. 

Luna watched with wide eyes as Michael’s wings, his  _ grace _ , seemed to dance with the music. She tried to focus on how the wings were moving, but it was impossible to focus on anything for long with the euphonic song tugging at her. She was dragged back into the music, all her other senses fading away. Her eyes were open, but she saw nothing, not even the brilliance of Michael’s grace. 

Luna was happily drowning in the music, a part of her- a soul she detachedly realized- crying out with joy and singing along. She could feel her soul, her very being, reach out to the music. Her soul reached out to the breathtaking being singing this exquisite chorus. They touched, soul to grace, and for a moment, she was a part of the song, one of the infinite melodies. 

Then the emotions hit. Luna received an instant backwash of everything Micahel was feeling- saying- through the song. She felt the sorrow of a being torn from a home that had shattered long ago. She could feel the infinite loneliness of the Cage, and how isolated he felt even now, far away from his siblings (his  _ Father).  _ The exhaustion that came from forcing himself to fight so long and so hard for something he dreaded, didn’t want to do, for eons. The relief when he hadn’t had to kill his brother who he had once and still did care for. It was instantly followed by the pain of betrayal and  _ pain and death and burning,  _ then calm that was ripped away too soon. The horrible guilt and shame Michael felt for what he’d done, and more importantly, what he  _ hadn’t  _ done for one he cared for so much. The sheer terror that he was going to mess up again, because he  _ didn’t know what he was doing,  _ Michael had  _ never  _ known. The stifling pressure and duty he felt to be the perfect son for a Being who was no longer  _ there  _ (why,  _ why _ had He left?) _ .  _ The longing for family, for home. And most of all, grief. Impossibly deep grief for the ones he cared about, the ones who were gone, the ones he would never see again. And yet under it all was hope. A small, flickering hope that all was not lost. Hope he could redeem himself, and protect the new family he’d found here. 

Luna felt all of that, and so much more, emotions she couldn’t begin to fathom and never would. She felt all of the emotions of the Firstborn for just a fraction of a second before Michael noticed and cut off the connection. It was still enough to send her crumpling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, reeling from all the emotions of an archangel.

Michael’s grace fluttered with panic and Luna lay unresponsive on the ground, her blindingly pure soul shivering with shock. He was fighting back his own shock. He hadn’t even noticed his human friend was there until her soul was twining with his grace, singing along with his song in a way that was wonderfully, childishly human. 

It had been so unexpected- and had reminded him  _ so  _ much of the grace to grace connections with his siblings that he yearned to have again- that he’d slipped. He lost control, and his emotions were broadcasted to Luna like he might share with another  _ angel,  _ not a human. 

He’d wrenched his grace back a nanosecond later, but it was too late. The damage was already done, and an overwhelmed Luna collapsed to the ground. 

To his utter relief, she woke up on her own less than a minute later. He’d been too afraid to touch her with his grace, scared he might just make it worse. But she was still unresponsive, lying still on the ground with her eyes open. She didn’t seem to notice the tears streaming down her face. 

“Luna?” he asked shakily, unable to keep the panic out of his voice after such a raw emotional experience. She didn’t answer. “ _ Luna?!”  _

Suddenly, she blinked, turning her head towards him. Michael’s grace twitched in a mix of relief and concern as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. 

“Luna, are you alright?” he asked urgently. She stared at him with wide eyes for a couple of seconds, then she was flinging herself at him, arms outstretched. 

He caught her easily, despite his surprise, and froze as she clung to him. She wrapped him in a tight hug, face buried in his shoulder, and sobbed. 

“Oh, Michael,” she sobbed. “ _ Michael.” _

Michael gingerly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, grace twisting with guilt. He’d hurt Luna, one of his treasured human friends, by losing control. He berated himself in his mind, hating how he’d let that moment of weakness nearly destroy his friend. 

Then, a pulse of love and comfort surged through his grace, shocking him into silence. It had been sent by Luna, her soul instinctively reacting to his emotions. 

She wasn’t crying because he hurt her, he realized. 

She was crying for  _ him.  _

Almost hesitantly, he wrapped his wings around her, sending soothing calm to her soul. 

Her sobs tapered out, but he kept her in a gentle embrace. He was filled with awe. He felt dirty in the face of this precious human. She wept for him- for  _ him _ \- even after seeing into what was basically his soul. How could he ever be deserving of a friend who gave him such unconditional love and support?

When Luna finally calmed down, she released Michael, slipping out of the gentle hug. She smiled when he kept one wing draped tentatively over her. She glanced up at the sky, a little surprised when she realized it was far past dusk. 

The moon was barely a sliver in the night sky, but it wasn’t dark. The light from Michael’s wings lit up the clearing as brightly as if it were the middle of the day. 

Luna sat cross-legged on the ground and looked up curiously, wondering if the archangel would join her. After a moment of hesitation, Michael sat down beside her. He crossed his legs in an awkward mimic of her position. Possibly he had never sat like this before. 

Luna leaned against him, grateful for the warmth he provided against the frigid night air. They sat in a comfortable silence for a length of time neither could be bothered to keep track of. The quiet was eventually broken by the young human. 

“Michael?” she asked softly. 

“Yes?” the archangel replied after a moment of silence. 

“Will you sing to me?”

There was a long, heavy pause as the innocent question hung in the air. Luna thought he might not respond. Then a gentle hum buzzed through the clearing. A simple melody rang clearly into the night. 

Michael sang a gentle, bittersweet melody for Luna, this time keeping a tight hold on his emotions and grace. The song was simple, yet beautiful. After a few minutes of listening, Luna’s soul unconsciously reached out. He unfurled his grace to brush against her as she joined his song. She sang a clumsy harmony that made warmth curl through Michael’s grace. 

Even when his friend eventually fell asleep, lulled by the peaceful music, her soul continued the refrain, singing harmony to Michael’s Song the rest of the night. 


End file.
